minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nekrikos 6: Panic, Havoc and Pandemonium
<<PREVIOUS <<FIRST Back at Nekrikos' secret base, it was night time. Nekrikos was about to go and rest for the day. "SIR, THE REST OF US HAVE DIED. I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO MADE IT BACK. BUT I HAVE SOMETHING." The fighter said. "What, it better be something good, or I'm sacking you." Nekrikos snapped, his black-red wings brushing against the office walls. The fighter pulled out from his pocket, one of the gems. The yellow one to be specific. "PERFECT. THEY DON'T KNOW THE YELLOW GEM IS THE MOST POWERFUL OF THEM ALL. ONCE I ABSORB ITS POWER. I WILL START TO TERRORISE THE MINECRAFT PLANET." Nekrikos laughed. "THANK YOU SIR. IT IS A PLEASURE TO WORK WITH YOU." It droned off with a monotone voice before leaving. Nekrikos stared at the gem with pleasure. Its radiant shine gave off such an intense aura, that Nekrikos himself never felt. It was like his real life personality of fear and cowardice was gone, for now he had fused with multiple creepypastas and changed his name. "You, you little baby. You are mine now, and no one else's......." He snickered. He grabbed the gem and exited his base, into the plains. It was a dark night. The stars hung brightly in the sky, and the moon radiated its light onto the ground. The lakes shined as he passed, and there were occasional waterfalls he passed by. After what seemed to be a long, long journey of walking, he finally stepped to where he had wanted to go. A cave inside a mountain. "If this gem truly is powerful, once I absorb it, the entire mountain will be blasted to shreds." He walked into the cave. It extended all the way into the middle of the mountain. When he was inside, there was no light at all. It was pure darkness. "Don't let me down you little gem." Nekrikos gritted his teeth as he took a deep breath. And he absorbed the gem. From a distance, it looked like nothing had happened. The trees were still there, the lakes in their place, everything. Until, the ground started to rock. Violently. Like a earthquake was starting. It was felt everywhere, by everyone. Even players who were millions of blocks away could feel the shake. "What the hell is happening?" One player in a city said. "I don't know!" Another felt. And suddenly. "BOOOOOMMMM!!!" A massive explosion rocked the entire world. The shockwave traveled across multiple lands, uprooting trees and grass from the ground. The ground was not spared, as it was teared away. Large waves of water soon started pushing towards the coast and inwards. "IS THAT A TSUNAMI??!" "RUN!!!" The water continuously flooded multiple Minecraftian cities. The ground split in multiple areas. A huge blanket of dust and ash started to cloud the sky. The stars grew fainter, and fainter, and so did the moon. Back at the mountain. It was completely gone. A 10km crater had been created from it's place. And at the center? It was Nekrikos. Only this time, he looked redder and more demon-like. "THESE PATHETIC MINECRAFTIANS WILL FACE MY WRATH. THESE NATURAL DISASTERS ARE ONLY THE START." He flew off in the distance. "I'M COMING FOR YOU, CRAFTIANS......." As he flew and flew, he left a trail of fire and destruction. The world burned before his very eyes. And that's what he wanted. Sometimes, he just wanted to see the world burn. Nekrikos 7: First Encounter Note: This is mostly short due to the fact that the upcoming chapters might be longer. Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:XXPhoenix888 Category:Nekrikos Series